Sweet
by Alexandra Braginsky
Summary: A pre-wedding short RusAme drabble... Look inside for more details!


**Sweet Memory**

**Ivan/Alfred**

Another drabble I've done on my iPod… I'm sorry if I'm not good *teary eyes* Oh, and English was not my mother language and I don't understand how to get a beta. What is a beta anyway?-_-

So, enjoy this fluff! With less conversations

_Hetalia isn't mine, but I do own a few RusAme arts and stories. I mean, they made by me…_

Alfred couldn't believe what he saw at the mirror. A man, wearing a simple, pure white wedding gown. He's wearing make-up for this very very special occasion. His lips tainted soft pink, his cheeks are slightly red from the blush-on, his golden hair shone with a pretty white crown on top of them (avoiding his perfect cowlick, of course) brilliant blue eyes peeking from behind the black-framed glasses he wore.

He told his fiancée that he could wear eye-contacts for this special day, because glasses at a wedding considered weird. But that stubborn man insisted that Alfred must wear his glasses.  
>"You look cute with or without it, but i just want to see you with your beloved glasses at our wedding day," He said, smirking when Alfred blushed from the 'cute' comment and laughed when Alfred punched playfully at his arm.<p>

Alfred couldn't help but smiled at the memory. He smiled even warmer at the memory where his fiancée proposed him, two months ago.

_Ivan looked nervous when he asked him out for a date. Alfred's eyes narrowed. He even stuttered slightly and averted Alfred's eyes when he said he wanted to have a dinner at a fine restaurant. Ivan told him to dressed nicely, which is unusual because Ivan knew how much he hated to dress formal. But Ivan asked him with those pleading looks in his eyes that made Alfred sighed and nodded._

_That afternoon, Alfred came out from his house with a very handsome Ivan holding his hand. Ivan's hand felt sweaty and cold. The cold was usual, but the sweat was not.  
>Alfred started to wonder if Ivan wanted to broke up with him. Take him out to a nice dinner for an apologize then tonight Alfred will sleep alone again, just like before he met Ivan. Maybe tomorrow Ivan will move out from their little flat and went back to his home in Russia.<br>It was a really nice dinner. Ivan has reserved a private balcony for them. The food was delicious. If only he could keep his mind away from bad thoughts._

_Ivan rose from his seat. He looked really nervous now. He asked Alfred to stand up. Confused and curious, Alfred quickly stood, almost knocking the table over. Ivan only chuckled at his lover._

_Suddenly, Ivan knelt before him. He took out a small, black velvet box. Suddenly, Alfred couldn't breath. Ivan opened that box and presented two white gold rings at Alfred. He took Alfred hand in his hand that isn't occupied._

_"Alfred., will you marry me?"_

_Alfred couldn't saw his lover's handsome face anymore because tears quickly filled his eyes. He sobbed out a 'yes!' and Ivan scooped him up to his strong arms, kissing him hard and hot. Alfred could felt his lover's quick heart beat and he knew that his own heart going to burst._

**Knock knock…**

Alfred snapped out of his daze. He rushed over to the door, careful not to make his new gown wrinkle. He opened the door and there Ivan stood.

Ivan is wearing a white suit with white rose on his chest pocket. He looked gorgeous. While he's trying to find a word to praise his soon-to-be-husband, Ivan is looking at him deeply.

"You're beautiful." Ivan blurted out. Alfred blushed, then he giggled. Ivan puts his hands on Alfred's slim waist while Alfred carefully slipping his own hands to Ivan's neck. He stand on the tip of his toes to peck Ivan's cheek and kissed him softly.  
>"And you're handsome," Alfed whispered to his fiancée. Ivan smiled fondly at him and rubbing his nose to Alfred's in an eskimo kiss.<br>Alfred feels warm and comfortable enough just to stay in Ivan's embrace like this, forever.

After all, he's going to stay at Ivan's side forever, isn't he?

-THE END-

Lame end, I know. I totally love RusAme, and I have a few stories of RusAme in Indonesian. I even made sort of RusAme novel … in Indonesian. And I have plenty of fanart, but I'm too embarrassed to post it.

Okay, im gonna stop rambling XD

Review? :D


End file.
